


Just Come Down

by A_Little_Bit_Broken



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Internal Thoughts, Struggle, Suicide, falling, feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Little_Bit_Broken/pseuds/A_Little_Bit_Broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to feel forever. This is the only way she knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Come Down

“Just come down, baby. It’ll be okay. It’s alright, we can get you help. You don’t have to do this.”

She rolled her eyes and turned her head slightly to look back at the woman. Mother. She didn’t understand. No one did. She didn’t want to hurt herself. She wasn’t _trying_ to hurt herself. It was just… She needed to feel. That was it. That was all it was. She didn’t want help. She didn’t _need_ help. She already knew what she required. She needed to feel, the way others did – normally – without feeling as if she was being ripped apart to stand on both ends of the scale at the same time, without feeling absolutely nothing and yet everything in the same breath, without being unable to smile without tears. Everything she did, all the scars, they were towards that goal. For just that. The pain, the rush, it focused her, made her feel normal, if only for a millisecond. But milliseconds were all she’d ever have for she was _not_ normal, not who she wanted to be; she was damaged, faulty. 

The wind blew up the side of the building, reminding her of where she stood. Closing her eyes, she smiled faintly and turned back around, wrapping her arms about herself. She rocked forward slightly onto the balls of her feet. It wasn’t enough to cause her to lose her balance but it was enough to send that rush through her. She needed that. 

Somewhere behind her she could hear the voices of her mother and others. She supposed they were talking to her but she was too into her head now to make out the words, too lost in her own imaginings. Just one step. That’s all it would take. To feel forever.

It was crazy. A part of her knew that. But that part was being drowned out by all the other parts that told her to do it for whatever reason. The voices were many and, honestly, she was tired of them. Tired of fighting internally and externally. For once she just wanted to listen fully to that unhinged side of her – not temper it to keep on – and just do something insane.

The wind came again and she shivered. It was oddly comforting though, like a cocoon of air. _Would you bear me safely to ground?_ She wondered as it danced around her. _Find out._ That part of her mind said and she smiled. Turning her face to the sky even though her eyes were still closed, she hugged herself tighter. Just this once… Taking that one step, she listened to her reckless heart. The wind rushed past, failing to bear her up; but she smiled anyway for, now, she would feel forever.


End file.
